


Tail

by PtiteFlamme



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Butt Plugs, Can’t Believe I Forgot The Best Tag, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tail Plugs, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtiteFlamme/pseuds/PtiteFlamme
Summary: Aziraphale offers Crowley a tail plug, sex ensues.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's 3 am, I just finished writing my first oneshot without pause, I am proud. All of that because of the thoughts of Crowley with a tail plug. And twitter.  
> Hope you like that.

Crowley and Aziraphale didn't have many reasons to offer things to each other as humans did. Throughout history, as they got closer, numerous occasions arose where one invited the other for a drink, go out to eat, a CD, pastries, plants. Back and forth. Their special occasions.

Since Armaggedon failed to happen and they finally sorted themselves out, those things became way more casual. Aziraphale still loved to see Crowley come home with food he knew would satisfy him. But it was less exciting than when he was pretending to be the perfect angel thwarting his enemy.

Aziraphale also did not want to just wait around for Crowley to surprise him. His lover had already done a lot all those centuries. So he took it upon himself to go out of his own way. 

And now...

Now.

Crowley was licking his own lips, starring at the content of the box on the counter, nice looking box.

"Angel..." His eyes flicker between the object and Aziraphale.

He only smiles in response, trying to be casual when he was only eager to get on with his plan. Crowley seemed to think differently.

"What is that?"

"Dear, you exactly know what it is."

A glare is thrown his way, "explain."

"This is for you," he pushes the box closer, "a buttplug for you to wear and for me to watch."

Crowley lets out a shaky breath, "Aziraphale, angel, there's a tail attached to it."

"I am aware," Aziraphale takes the buttplug out of the box to display the black metal attached to a red tail. "I was supposed to buy a simple one, but you would look prettier with this."

He could see Crowley trying to collect himself when he could see his arousal, "what...what do you want me to do?"

Aziraphale put the toy on the counter, bringing Crowley closer by his waist, kissing right under his ear, "I want you to undress, prepare yourself nicely, put the buttplug on, and then we will see what we can do about," his hand softly cups Crowley's hard-ons through his pants, "that. Is it clear?"

Crowley breaths harder, "yes, yes, it is... Can I... kiss you?"

"Of course, dear boy."

He doesn't even try to hide his moan when their lips touch, and Zira grabs his ass to carry him. The angel stops in the living room, setting Crowley down on his feet, and breaking the kiss. Smiling when he gets a dissatisfied noise from that. He sits down in his armchair, watching him.

"So, dear?" 

Crowley only admitted once he liked Aziraphale to order him around, it didn't fall on deaf ears. Plus, Aziraphale was quick to comply, enjoying maybe more than he should for Crowley to be helplessly horny because of him.

Watching the demon getting out of his clothes, shivering when he brushed sensitive zones Aziraphale loved to kiss and bite, was really one of his favorite things. It was quick though, his love was too eager to put on a show. He will let this pass for this once it was about gifting Crowley, not punishing him.

"On your knees, back to me." 

Crowley was quick to kneel - if they were human, Aziraphale would have been concerned.

"I don't want to see you touch your dicks. You are not allowed to cum."

"I know," growls the demon, already reaching for his arse, fingers slicked up. 

Aziraphale was almost distracted by the beautiful picture Crowley was making. Fortunately, he brought some senses into himself, getting close enough to slap a hand on his back, soft enough to just sting, a warning.

Crowley moaned, a finger deep inside him, back arched, it was nothing yet. A gasp caught in both their throats when a second finger slowly slid into him. 

"Fuck," the demon moans, thrusting both his fingers and hips harder.

Usually, he would stop him after he fingered himself just until his third finger, even barely but... The buttplug was big. Aziraphale knew he would take it just fine. He still preferred for him to be used to three fingers.

Which was torture for both of them. Crowley was getting into a rhythm he knew could make him cum, and Aziraphale was hesitating to just take him right there and then. Make him wear the buttplug after that. 

"Enough," he says sharply. Crowley gets his fingers out, his hips jerking helplessly for something, anything. "Don't move."

Aziraphale got up, grabbing the buttplug from the counter, and came back, finding Crowley still on almost all four, ass half up.

"Here, dear boy, put it on," he crouched close to his head so Crowley could see it.

He noticed how the lovely yellow eyes widened before he nodded, looking up at Aziraphale.

The angel kissed him, pulling at his hair, making his gasps against his mouth, "so beautiful," he says as he lets go, getting up right away.

Crowley is panting, shaky fingers grabbing at the buttplug, lubing it with just a thought. He brings it to his butthole, the cold metal making him shiver hard as the first few centimeters penetrated him. He feels it expand, getting harder to fit. Crowley trembles, falling face first in the rug under him.

"You look so cute, darling." Coos Aziraphale, "so good."

It makes him pants harder, his hips jerking against the plug, "too big."

The angel smiles, "what is it, dear boy?"

"It is," he licks his lips, "it's too big."

Aziraphale stares, "are you implying you can't take it up to the base?"

Crowley turns his head to look at him through heavy-lidded eyes, "hm, not prepared... not enough."

"Don't you want to be a good boy for me, Crowley?"

He watches as his entire body shivers, hips thrusting against the buttplug, tail moving with it. 

"I want... I can't..." He mumbles, forcing his voice out. 

"But, I know you can, dearest." 

"No," Crowley shakes his head, clenching around the toy.

Aziraphale sighs, "get your ass up for me."

Obediently, the demon complies, moaning when a soft slap on his hand around the plug strike. Aziraphale is kneeling behind him, watching his ass clenching around the toy.

"Relax," and in a heartbeat, he was pushing the buttplug all the way in. Crowley is desperately trying to grab something, to ground himself, his hips stuttering wildly. "See, fitting nicely."

"Angel," Crowley gasps out as he gets accustomed to the stretch.

Aziraphale pulls him up, his back against his torso, "you are doing really great, sweetheart," he strokes his cocks with a feather-like touch.

The demon hips chase after the sensation that just stops entirely.

"What do you want to do now?" Asks Aziraphale, his hands resting on Crowley's waist.

Crowley sighs, "if I can't cum, can we just cuddle?"

The chuckle Aziraphale lets out could have offended him if it wasn't followed by him kissing him deeply. When they separate, the angel is stroking the side of his face with his thumbs.

"You have been perfect, so I am going to let you choose some options," his hands start going down Crowley's torso, "first, I can stroke those lovely cocks of yours until you cum." He looks as Crowley's dicks twitch, "second, I can let you prepare me, and then I will ride you. Third, you suck me, I let you ride me, and you put the buttplug back on right after." He slides his fingers close to his dicks, "what do you want?"

"Fuck, third, third, please," Crowley whines.

Aziraphale gets up, his lover staying on the floor, getting out of his pants and briefs, sitting back down on the armchair, "when you want, dear."

It took a second for Crowley to scramble between his legs, split tongue already out to lick at the precome glistening the head of his cock. The view Aziraphale had made it way better, arched back displayed, a red tail picking, standing out against the pale skin. He threw his head back when his wicked lover decided to take him up to the base in one go.

Crowley moaned around him as the angel's hands found their way to his hair, pulling hard to push him back down. It went on only a few times until Aziraphale stopped.

"Come here."

The demon got up on shaky legs, quickly sitting on Aziraphale's lap. Groaning when their cocks touched, Aziraphale pulling at the tail at the same time got him completely leaning against him, crying out.

"Please, Zira," he sighs when he lets go of the tail to totally push the plug back in.

Aziraphale only hums, doing the same thing two more times before taking the toy out entirely. He smiles as Crowley barely has to guide his dick inside for him to fit in entirely.

Crowley cries out as he bottoms out, hips unable to stay still, searching for purchase anywhere. He is grasping hard at Aziraphale shoulders. The angel is letting him thrusts himself onto his dick, watching as Crowley throws his head back, arching beautifully. He leans forward to bite his neck, groaning as Crowley grabs his hair, forcing him to face up and kiss him.

As soon as their lips are separated, Aziraphale returns them, Crowley laying on the armchair as he grabs his hips and thrusts into him. It's not long until both of them cum, Crowley clutching both inside and outside at Aziraphale, breathless and beautiful. The angel is kissing him all over.

Until Crowley comes back to his senses and chuckles weakly.

"Angel..."

Aziraphale kisses his cheek, "are you alright?"

"Never been better."

"Hm, I am glad, then," he pulls out, grabbing the plug next to them, "I am putting it back." It only makes Crowley groan softly, "bed?"

Crowley nods, "bed."

**Author's Note:**

> I did not know how to end this.  
> But I like that.  
> Just them going to bed and cuddling.  
> Sweet.  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
